User blog:Collaterale1/Chapter 66 - Reincarnation of Angel
Venis is seen sleeping in Tron Bonne's room, when suddenly, he is having a dream of visiting Heaven Venis: What is this place? "Heaven"? Wait, am i dead!? ???: No Venis, you're not. Venis: ? Omnimon comes in Venis: Omnimon! Omnimon: Listen, you must go to this place in real life Venis: Why? Omnimon: Is in danger, the place is attacked by the forces of Corset and his daughters and tried to do something with God, you must go! Venis: W-wait, then why i'm in this place? Omnimon: Venis, there's something i wanna tell about you, but right now is not that important, goodbye (fades into particles) Venis: Wait, Omnimon! OMNIMOOOOOOOOON!! Venis wakes up Venis: Heaven is in danger....Huh? (Looks at a spiral staircase coming from the clouds) Gesellschaft, Deck https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NUJ8qWqcKIM Optimus Prime: What is that spiral thing? Panty: I don't know, but......wait a minute, it could be... Panty and Stocking: MOTHER! ???: Cloud.....Cloud... Cloud: Hm? Someone's calling me. Kamina: So that means that this spiral literally pierced below the heavens? Cloud: That voice, sounds familiar... Venis comes in Venis: That spiral, is coming from Heaven. Kamina: Hah, knew it! Steven Star: Really? Why? Venis: In my dream, Omnimon talked to me and said that is in danger, at first he was joking because is just a dream, then i saw that spiral, and he is not kidding about it. Angewomon: So is true, God must be in danger then. Jun Kazama: We must rescue him quickly! Venis: Wait, you two knows about this? Angewomon: Yes, we are in fact, his guardians, protecting heaven from dangerous threats. Venis: I didn't knew about except Jun, unless.. Shan Yu (Flashback): When we defeated all of you, Vegus shall destroy the Cross Fusion and defeat God and the remain 19 of his Guardians, to finally take over the world! Venis: 19 of the Guardians, this means that Angewomon is a Guardian too!? Jun: That's right, Judgement sended me, in fact, she revived me to be Amy and Falco's partner, athough she lied to Amy that she owns Heaven. Venis: So you kept that secret long enough and you didn't even tell me about it? Jun: I'm so sorry Venis, i wish i could be your guardian, but.. Jin comes in Jin: Mother, we must reach to the spiral and see what's going on. Jun: Hm. Goku: Is been a long time since i visited the place, i wonder what King Kai is doing right now? Dante: Hm maybe he is relaxing in his house doing chores everyday. King Kai (voice): No i did not! Dante: D-did he just read on my mind!? Goku: Hey King Kai, why is there a spiral doing here? King Kai (voice): This is an emergency Goku, we need your help! Heaven is getting attacked by Corset, his daughters, and Hades. Panty: What!? Oh that fucker and his bitchy sisters needs to be destroyed! I'll tear his pieces apart one by one just like what he has done to me! I'll never forget that part! Stocking: King Kai, how do we reach Heaven? King Kai (voice): The spiral you mean? Well is actually a staircase, you can reach it with no problem. Stocking: Thanks Venis: Allright, thanks King Kai. Gesellschaft, Cafe Chiara: A spiral staircase that leads to heaven? That sounds cool! Marton: Yeah man, this is really awesome! Venis: Where not here to have fun, where here to save God and the others. Chiara: An evil monster is causing damage? Venis: Well, multiple of them in fact. Marton: Then what are we waiting for? Venis: Homer, Bart, if you have to come with me! Homer: Oooh, why me? Bart: To Heaven? Nah man, God just shoot me to Hell after i spit in the staircase. Marton: You spited on Earth? Man, this is just wrong. Venis: Homer, you have to come with me, when do you like it or not! It has donuts! Homer: Hmmmmm, donuts *drools* Ok fine, i'll go with you. Bart, you come with me. Bart: No way Homer. Homer: Do you want a skateboard park? Bart: Sign me up! Krusty: I'll go too, i want to teach Mozart for cheating on poker. Venis: ? Ok, forget about it, let's go! Chiara: Allright! Xiaomu: I want to go too! Reiji, aren't you happy? Reiji:....I want to ask a few questions if my father is there too. Xiaomu: Oh..... Venis: Bruce, i need you to come with me. Bruce: To Heaven you say? Ok, i'll go with my father too. Venis: Good. The Gesellschaft reaches the spiral staircase Venis: Allright, the stairway to heaven, here we go. Venis and the others goes to Heaven and they saw the giant gate Panty: The gate to Heaven, we must reach it! Venis: Ok The heroes reaches the gate, but is now closed, leaving Homer, Bart, and Krusty alone William Shakespeare: (comes in) Who's there? Stand and unfold your- Wait a minute, i know you two before! Homer: Listen Shakespeare, God needs our help. You see, he is having problems with your enemies. Shakespeare: Hah, God is powerful, he can get rid of them easily. Bart: That's not how it works here Mustachio. Krusty: Yeah, let us pass so i can have a chat with Mozart. Shakespeare: If you want to pass it, you have to beat me! Meet Yorick, a fellow of infinite....DEATH! Again, cause this is the exact same battle as last time. Bart: Fair enough. Ready, FIGHT! Playable Characters Battling with Shakespeare *Homer Simpson *Bart Simpson *Krusty the Clown The rest of the stage *Venis *Chiara *Marton *Bruce Blazestar *Steven Star *Kamina *Homer Simpson *Bart Simpson *Krusty the Clown *Goku *Vegeta *Panty *Stocking *Afro Samurai *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Agumon *Shoutmon *Angewomon *Myotismon *Jin Kazama *Jun Kazama *Dante (With his Digi-Partner Beelzemon) *Vergil *Reiji *Xiaomu *Cloud Strife *Michael Jackson (Inside the Heaven) (NEW!) *Billy Mays (Outside of God's House) (NEW!) *Kratos (God of War) (Inside God's House) (NEW!) Enemies Note: The enemies have Halos on their head, which indicates there are dead at some point (Except some of them). Entrance *William Shakespeare - 4500 HP Inside the Heaven *5 Shroobs - 1000 HP *10 Red Arremers - 1300 HP *20 Dolphins - 700 HP *Gargantuar - 5500 HP *6 Saibamen - 880 *2 Shiny Gorluks - 2800 HP *6 Aliens - 1000 HP *5 Tekken Forces - 1250 HP *8 Zombies - 950 HP *Headless Horseless Horseman - 3700 HP *Dr. Weird - 4800 HP Outside of God's House *Benjamin Franklin - 7000 HP *Unknown numbers of Tuff Puffs and Lakitus (Appears on the clouds when fighting Benjamin) - 1400 HP Entrance to God's House *Raditz - 4300 HP *Nappa - 5700 HP *5 Frieza's Soldiers - 1500 HP *Airachnid - 4700 HP Inside God's House *Corset - 8800 HP *Scanty - 5000 HP *Kneesocks - 5000 HP *Hades - 6500 HP *The Masked Pope - 5300 HP Non-Playable *Grandpa Gohan *Lev *Mallow's mother *Rosa Star *Lord Braska *Aerith *Shougo Arisu (mentioned) *King Kai *God *Jesus Christ *Judgement *Omnimon *Athena *Grand Kai *Cure Ange *Jirachi *Daphne (Winx Club) *Ingrid *Annabelle (All Dogs go to Heaven) *Arceus *Oogway *Yen Sid *Adam Warlock *Earthia Category:Blog posts Category:Chapters